The Motions
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Little events in the day that lead to a romantic night. (Not sure about the summary) LukaXJahara between 35 and 36


"D-d-d," someone said. She was talking in her sleep. She looked a little flushed. Her murmurs woke up the man on the floor.

"What's happening," he said waking up. When he turned towards the woman on the bed he gasped. Her face was filled with fear and tears were staining her pillow. He turned on the light in efforts to wake her up. She didn't seem to notice as she clung to herself.

"Jahara," he said. She was panting as he shook her. She began to scream. He took her in his arms. "Wake up you're having a nightmare." He tried shaking her again. Jahara burst open her eyes. She gasped for air.

"Luka," she said looking at Luka. He held her tightly.

"It's ok," Luka comforted. "The nightmare's over." She cried silently trying to forget her nightmare. According to Jahara her nightmares have been spacing out more and more, but Luka could tell that when she has them they're still really intense.

"Everything ok in here?" someone asked. Luka turned around to see the chasers and his sister at the door in their pajamas.

"She just had a nightmare go back to bed," Luka said as Jahara was beginning to calm down.

"We would but it's 8 o'clock in the morning," Rai said. Luka turned to look out the window. "It's raining so it's still dark outside." Luka nodded. They left the door.

"You ok," Luka asked Jahara. She didn't respond. She fell back asleep. Luka smiled and laid her down back on the bed. He pushed back her hair looking at her sleeping face. He went to go get changed.

Once he got out of the bathroom the Chasers were busy. Sena was running to her room toothbrush in hand. Tori closed his door. Phoebe passed him and waved high before slamming the door to the bathroom.

He walked along the hallway. He opened the door seeing Jahara sleeping. He smiled. Sena ran back to the bathroom as Phoebe was just running out. Once she was done she ran into the kitchen passing Rai by who just got dressed.

"I'm tired," Rai said entering the kitchen. He grabbed a donut.

"Shh," Sena said.

"I'm sorry," Rai said. "Did you want the donut?" Sena pointed at the door. Luka was walking by. "Sorry, I had a tough time sleeping." Sena nodded.

"Sorry about the screaming," Luka said.

"It's ok," Rai said. "I mean who hasn't had a nightmare." Luka nodded.

"Hey where'd the donuts go?" he asked.

"What's with everyone wanting donuts today?" Rai asked leaving the room.

A little while later pretty much everyone was in the game room. Rai and Sena were getting the pool table out while Donha, Tori and Phoebe were picking out a video game to play.

"Phoebs do you even know how to play a video game?" Sena asked.

"Yeah I've seen it a hundred times," Phoebe said. She pointed the remote towards the video console.

"Th-that's the TV remote," Rai pointed.

"I knew that," Phoebe said sheepishly. Tori handed her the controller.

"I'm just saying Sena it is not the same playing with you," Rai said setting up the table for a match.

"Well with Finn out of the picture," Sena said before stopping. Everyone looked down. "I meant that someone has to challenge you I mean you are second best at this game."

"Oh you're on," Rai said. Jahara entered the room. She rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Luka," she asked.

"Behind you," Luka said. Jahara turned around.

"Oh," she said before glancing away.

"There's some board games if you want," Sena said. Luka nodded picking up a chessboard.

"We have a chessboard?" Rai whispered to Sena. Sena shrugged.

"Take that!" Phoebe yelled making a throwing gesture. The controller flung out of her hand.

"Incoming!" Rai yelled. Everyone ducked as the controller hit the wall.

"Opps," Phoebe said giving a weak smile. After a while everyone seemed to be almost having fun.

"Sena," Rai said holding his rod. "You know I think you can already have 3 balls in the baskets and I'd still win."

"Oh please I was just going easy on you," Sena huffed. Rai raised an eyebrow. "Well I was." Sena smiled.

"Rematch," Rai said. Sena nodded they set up the table again.

"I think you're getting the hang of this Phoebe," Tori said.

"Except you're driving backwards," Donha said.

"It's more fun this way," Phoebe said. She turned around to see Luka gesturing towards her. "Sena cover for me." Sena ran to the controller as Phoebe ran to Luka. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Jahara made me promise not to let her win," Luka started.

"And?"

"She's making me win and I don't know what to say," Luka finished. Phoebe looked at Jahara who looked down at the board. She barely had any pieces left.

"Maybe she forgot how to play?" Phoebe suggested.

"Doubtful," Luka said.

"King me," Jahara said. Luka and Phoebe turned to see Jahara's pawn on the other side of the board like it was checkers.

"Or maybe you're right," Luka said. Jahara looked up. Luka smiled. "Wrong game." Jahara nodded. Her face was emotionless.

"At least she's not dismal," Phoebe whispered. Luka nodded.

'And yet she still looks beautiful,' Luka thought. "You want me to get checkers?" Jahara nodded. 'She's speaking more often. Even if it's only a few words.' Luka put checkers on the table and smiled toward Jahara.

"Uh Phoebs," Sena said. "How long do I have to cover for you?" Phoebe ran back to the controller.

"Sorry."

Later Phoebe was sitting on a chair, as Jahara was busy braiding her hair. The chasers were on the floor. Rai was reading one of his old books. Tori and Donha were playing backgammon. Sena was looking at a magazine.

Jahara looked hard at work but she was still rather emotionless. Phoebe raised an eyebrow towards Sena. Sena turned to Rai and whispered something into his ear. Rai nodded looking back at his book.

"Just how many styles are you trying out on my little sister anyway?" Luka asked standing next to Jahara. He gave Phoebe a mirror.

"How much can you do with hair?" Phoebe asked. Jahara was making double loops with Phoebe's hair. Jahara shrugged. "Please don't make it too wild." Rai went to Tori and Donha whispering. They nodded.

"Something you want to share?" Luka asked. They shook their heads. Luka shrugged. "Woah!"

"What?" Phoebe asked looking scared. She looked in the mirror. "How do you do it so fast!" Jahara shrugged.

"Did I miss Star Wars Day again?" Rai asked. Phoebe shook her head. "Well nice cinnamon buns."

"Thanks," Phoebe said. "I can't move my head."

"Oh," Jahara said.

"No it's my fault," Phoebe rushed to say. "I don't have a sturdy head." Jahara nodded looking a bit sad. "Seriously not sturdy."

"Uh not something you want to say," Sena interrupted as Jahara sat down. "Besides that look goes better with brunets." Sena got stares. "You know because Leia was a brunet."

"You wanna try?" Phoebe asked.

"Leia had darker hair," Sena said. "Not chestnut hair."

"You calling Finn a girl?" Rai asked impulsively before looking down.

"Ok," Phoebe said. "Personally I'd think he'd look good with cinnamon buns. I mean yeah he's a doll but that's what you do with dolls. You style their hair." The chasers laughed. Luka patted his little sister.

"Not Ken dolls," Rai said. "Besides I wouldn't call Finn a princess."

"I can't imagine Finn wearing half of Leia's outfits," Tori said. Silence filled the room.

"TMI," Donha whispered. Tori apologized.

"You ok?" Luka asked Jahara. She looked up at him and nodded. Then she braided her hair. "It's ok you look better without them." Luka took her hands. "I mean you look fine." He left the room. Jahara braided her hair again.

Sena went over to her. She looked up. "Here why don't you read something." She handed her a book and some loose-leaf. Jahara took the pencil next her and started filling in the page with the pencil.

By the evening everything seemed ok. The chasers were getting ready for dinner.

"When do I get to help?" Phoebe asked. The chasers stopped cold. "Hey I _am_ getting better."

"Well Phoebe," Sena started giving Phoebe a box. "You can help by putting this in Rai's room." Phoebe looked confused. Sena winked and Phoebe nodded.

"Right," Phoebe said. "Wouldn't want it to get in the way." She left the kitchen.

"I know the plan," Donha said. "But I hate wasting food."

"Oh we're not wasting food," Rai said. "Besides we got plenty of containers for leftovers."

"He's got a point," Tori said opening the silverware drawer. "So I'm still setting up for everyone right?" Phoebe nodded upon entering the room again.

"This is going to be great," Phoebe said.

"But it feels weird," Rai said. "Particularly for us." He pointed to Tori and Donha. "But mainly me."

"You promised," Sena said. "Or do I have to hit you with a carrot." Rai shook his head. "It's not going to be so bad. We'll have fun." Rai leaned in over the counter.

"That's not the part I have the problem with," Rai said before Luka entered.

"We're all set for tomorrow," he said. The chasers nodded.

"That's great," Phoebe said. Luka looked down at his sister. "I'm not going am I?" Luka shook his head. " Come on I'm not gonna get in trouble. I'm very mature."

"Yes you are very mature, but you're still not going."

"I hate it when you do that." She left the room with another box.

"And captain logic wins the day," Luka smirked. "What is she carrying anyway?" Luka asked. The chasers ignored him. "Right. I'll get Jahara."

At the table things seemed quite. The chasers were fidgeting. Luka sat Jahara down before sitting next to her.

"So why aren't you eat-" Luka attempted to say.

"Well I'm done!" Rai said running out of the room.

"Yeah I'm full," Sena said running after him the rest of the children following her, leaving Luka very confused.

'Ok whose idea was this,' he sulked. "Why did they leave me alone with her?' He looked away.

"Did I space out?" Jahara said looking up from her potatoes.

'Oh crap what am I going to say?' Luka panicked. 'What am I going to say?'

"Are you ok?" Jahara asked. Luka turned to her.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on." He picked Jahara up leading her out of the room. Jahara seemed fine not noticing. Luka didn't know how to respond.

"Movie?" Luka asked. Jahara nodded. "Do you have a preference?"

"Something rated G I guess," Jahara said looking down. Luka nodded.

'This is difficult,' Luka thought. 'Why is it so awkward now but not when we we're still in the Luftdrake?'

Of course he knew why. He knew how he felt about her and why it was awkward to be alone with her like this.

'I love her but I know I can't tell her how I feel about her,' Luka thought. 'It's just not fair to her that I'd tell her while she's still recovering.' Luka sighed putting the movie into the player. Luka sat next to her.

'Still it's nice to see that she wants to see something pure,' Luka thought moving closer. 'How does Walt do that to his crowds anyway?' Jahara put a blanket over them.

When the movie was over, Luka sighed.

'The most powerful thing off all huh,' Luka thought. 'I'll bet. But how can it be that simple?' He nudged Jahara.

"Hey movie's over," he said. Jahara was sleeping again. He smiled at her.

'After all she's been through she made some real progress,' Luka thought stroking her hair. 'Even though what's inside her is still dangerous.' He pushed that thought away sighing.

'I know what can happen but I can't bring myself to tell her," Luka thought looking frustrated. 'It would crush her. And I want to protect her because I love her.' He looked back down at her.

'So many secrets but at least one won't hurt her,' he smiled. He picked her up in her sleep and carried her to her bed. When he laid her down she looked so peaceful.

Luka knelt down next to her bed and did something he knew he wouldn't regret. He kissed the top of her head and mouthed something to her.

I love you.

And at that moment Jahara smiled for the first time in over a month as Luka went to bed.

**AN: Well another story following Love Lost and Memories (Sheesh it should be a series by now what we have a prequel the main story and two follow-ups). Well anyway in case you were wondering The movie they watched was a Disney movie. Enchanted was what I had in mind (though it could have been Snow White or Sleeping Beauty I guess) But I like Enchanted more in the context of the story that is.**

**Yeah so I always wanted just one episode in any of my likes to have just one episode with just random stuff being pulled together hence half the story. **

**Well the beginning was timed on my end because of the Song "**_**Going through the Motions**_**" From Once more with Feeling (Yeah where the title came from)**

**And I do put two of Finn's middle names I got from the wiki (a comment).**

**Oh right I'd better tell you which episodes it comes between (In case you didn't figure it out) Well it's between Episode 35 and 36. **

**Also Cyborg I hope I gave you your heart-leaps-to-your-throat type of ending this time.**

**I actually wanted to put an extra scene in but well it had nothing to do with the context of the rest of the story (and I mean NOTHING). **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And maybe you'll see me at Halloween depends on what my mood is and what I want the story to be about.**


End file.
